<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] one's aspect to the sun by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311990">[podfic] one's aspect to the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Introspection, Love, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love is for children, after all.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] one's aspect to the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/471096">one's aspect to the sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen">Tieleen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>Title: </strong>
    <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/471096">one’s aspect to the sun</a>
    <strong>
      <br/>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><strong>Author: </strong><span class="ljuser"><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/profile"></a><a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/">Tieleen</a></span> </b>
</p><p><b>Coverartist: </b> <a href="https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/"><b>reena_jenkins </b></a></p><p><strong>Rating:</strong> PG</p><p><strong>Fandom:</strong> Avengers (movie'verse)</p><p><strong>Pairing:</strong> Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanova</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:04:48</p><p>Download/streaming mp3 link: <a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/12%20(AVG)%20_one's%20aspect%20to%20the%20sun_.mp3"><b>click me!</b></a></p><p>OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook <a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip"><b>over here</b></a> (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/">RsCreighton</a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>